Nietypowa bitwa
by Wanda ala Duska
Summary: Walka na słowa pomiędzy boskim Achillem, a Hektorem.Praca na polski, oceniona na 5 :


Nietypowa Bitwa

Achilles dobył pewnie swego miecza i rozpędził się ku mordercy przyjaciela.

Hektor również nie omieszkał wziąć broń. Przygotował się do nagłej ochrony i planował sobie w umyśle taktykę walki.

Bogowie Greccy patrzyli na to wszystko z przynudzeniem. Zeus ziewnął i przeciągnął się na swym tronie, ale dalej patrzył na rozwój bitwy.

-Nudy...- stwierdziła po chwili Afrodyta i zaczesała swe złote loki za ramiona. Usiadła dostojnie na drogocennym fotelu. Oczy jej zaczęły się powoli zamykać.

-Co to za walka!- krzyknął Hefajstos, ale zaraz potem umilkł i kontynuował wyrabianie broni dla innych wojowników.

-Masz rację... taka... tradycyjna...- podjęła Atena i podrapała się swym mieczem po plecach. Położyła tarczę na ziemi i przysiadła obok niej.

-A macie jakiś pomysł, jak uatrakcyjnić tę bitwę?- mruknął Zeus.- O... zrobił unik...- dodał po chwili widząc uchylającego się Hektora przez ostrzem przeciwnika.- Jest niezły... ale wiadome jest, że Achilles go zaraz rozerwie...

-W słowach by go pokonał...- wzruszyła ramionami Hera.- Przecież Hektor jest zdecydowanie bardziej inteligentny od Achilla...

W oczach bogów coś zabłysło. I wszyscy powoli zaczęli podnosić się ze swoich miejsc.

-To jest myśl!- krzyknęli wszyscy na raz.- Hero! Jesteś genialna!

-Wiem- uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko kobieta i splotła ręce na piersi.

-Tak więc, żeby walka była ciekawsza, to będą się bić na słowa, tak?- zaczęła podekscytowana Afrodyta. I pisnęła z radości.

-O rety...- jęknął Hades, który gościnnie siedział na górze Olimp.- Wy to macie poronione pomysły...

Jednakże zignorowano uwagę pana śmierci. Bogowie pozwolili sobie na to, aby zawiał silny wiatr, wyrywając z rąk wojowników wszelką broń.

-Achillesie, grasz nieuczciwie!- odezwał się potężny głos Hektora. Opuścił dłonie, które przed chwilą dzierżyły silną oręż.

-Ja! Ja mam rączki tutaj!- podniósł ręce w górę boski Achill.- To ty zabrałeś mi broń!- dodał po chwili zamyślenia.

Herosi wytykali siebie nawzajem palcami i kłócili się, który ukradł co któremu i tak dalej...

Powoli zbliżali się ku sobie, aby rozpocząć bitwę na pięści. Ale poczuli, że utknęli w miejscu. Nie mogli się ruszyć w żadną stronę. Czuli się, jakby byli przyklejeni do podłoża. Zaraz potem ziemia zaczęła się lekko trząść i wysuwać. Achilles i Hektor byli unoszeni przez odłamy skał. Stali od siebie jakieś dziesięć metrów. Gdyby zrobili krok spadli by cztery metry w dół. Tak więc woleli nie ryzykować życia. Przynajmniej na razie.

-Strasznie nudno walczyliście... wymyśliliśmy dla was inną konkurencję...- usłyszeli grzmiący głos z niebios.- Pobijcie się na słowa... zobaczymy jak wam pójdzie...

-Na słowa!- wrzasnął Achilles.- Toż to kretynizm!- dodał po kolejnej chwili zastanowienia.

-A ja uważam, że to będzie doskonała zabawa...- zaśmiał się Hektor.

-Tak uważasz ty... ty... głupku!- mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok na przeciwnika.

-Uu... ale wyszukane słowo...- udała strach Afrodyta i dalej przyglądała się rozwojowi akcji.

-Głupku... pospolita odezwa... oznacza minimalną wiedzę. Ja jestem szeroko obeznany, tak więc głupcem możesz być najwyżej ty...- odpowiedział spokojnie Hektor. Dotknął swojego podwyższenia i wyrosło nagle krzesło. Usiadł na nim wygodnie i przyglądał się reakcji przeciwnika.

-Ja! Tak uważasz ty... ty... kretynie!- odsapnął Achilles. Jego wzrok był przenikliwy, złowieszczy.- W ogóle ta „zabawa"- w jego głosie zabrzmiała ostra ironia- jest idiotyczna. Ja chcę bitwyyy!- ryknął mężczyzna.

-Bitwa jest dla barbarzyńców niskiego poziomu... ja wolę grę intelektualną. Na przykład taką, jaką teraz prowadzimy...- westchnął ciężko wojownik trojański. Chuchnął na swoje paznokcie i począł je ocierać po swojej szacie.

Achilles łypnął groźnie na Hektora.

-Dla... barbarzyńców?- powtórzył ciszej i bardzo groźnie wojownik grecki.

-Mhm...- przytaknął przeciwnik i popatrzył na swoje wypolerowane paznokcie.- Dokładnie- dodał po chwili.

Boski Achill zacisnął mocno zęby, pokazując jeszcze swoje ostre kły.

-Jacy znowu barbarzyńcy! Walka to cała esencja życia! To coś niepowtarzalnego! To...- wybuchł złością mężczyzna i niemal targał swoje piękne i doskonałe włosy. Jednakże nie zakończył swojego monologu, gdyż piorun strzelił mu między stopy.

-To ostrzeżenie... nie zmieniać mi tu tematu...- Zeus dmuchnął na palec wskazujący i popatrzył wymownie na dwójkę wojowników.

-Ta rozmowa jest nudna... żadnego sensu w słowach... Achillesie, nie jesteś w stanie sklecić porządnego zdania...- mruknął Hektor, jakby nie zwracając uwagę na boga piorunów.

Mężczyzna wyjął spod pazuchy kawałek drewienka i nożyk. Zaczął coś skrobać w drzewcu.

-Idiota...- syknął przeciwnik.

-Ćwierćinteligent...- dodał swoje wojownik trojański.

-Mądralińska sowa!- powiedział głośniej Achilles.

-Ćwierćinteligent...- powtórzył spokojnie Hektor. Wyczuł, że to właśnie słaby punkt przeciwnika. Że na to się uczula...

-Zidiociały Trojańczyk!

-Ćwierćinteligent…

-Ohydny!

-Ćwierćinteligent…

-Słaby!

-Ćwierćinteligent…

-Syn kurtyzany!- ryknął Achilles i odwrócił się jakby obrażony.

Hektor podniósł wzrok znad drewienka i łypnął groźnie na przeciwnika.

-Odwal się od matki...- syknął mężczyzna.

-Syn kurtyzany, syn kurtyzany, syn kurtyzany!- powtarzał złośliwie wojownik grecki i pokazywał co i raz język.

-Dobra! Dobra!- krzyknął zdenerwowany Hektor.- Wygrałeś ty ćwierćinteligencie...- ściszył głos mężczyzna.

-Ha! Ha! No i kto jest najlepszy, no? No? No kto!- zaczął złośliwie kręcić pupą Achilles i skakać po całym podwyższeniu. W końcu trafił na sam jego brzeg i spadł w dół.

Wojownik trojański uśmiechnął się przenikliwie. Wychylił się znad swojego podwyższenia i zaśmiał się z cicha.

-Wiedziałem, że tak zrobisz...- mruknął, patrząc złośliwie na Achillesa.

-Wcale nie!- krzyknął mężczyzna z dołu.

-Wcale tak.

-Wcale nie.

-Wcale tak.

-Wcale nie.

-Wcale tak.

-Nie.

-Tak.

-Nie.

-Tak.

-Nie.

-Tak!

-Nie!

Kłótnia powtarzała się przez dłuższy czas. Bogowie spojrzeli po sobie.

-Chyba zasób słów im się skończył...- ziewnęła Atena.

-To co? Zwrócimy im tę broń?- zaproponowała Afrodyta.- Będzie może ciekawiej...

Zeus kiwnął sennie głową. I tak oto walka pomiędzy Hektorem a Achillesem została kontynuowana. O wyniku tej bezsensownej i barbarzyńskiej bitwy (chyba kogoś cytuję ) pisze sama „Iliada" Homera, tak więc zapraszam do czytania...


End file.
